Rubble
by OverlyObsessed223
Summary: It's been twenty years since Karai captured four of five turtles, the youngest dead and with his Master Splinter, and New York has fallen apart. Now, with the help of a few teenagers who will only share their first names, the remaining members of the Hamoto clan vow to avenge their brother and end the Foot clan - once and for all.
1. Prologue

_No good deed goes unpunished._

 _That's what Master Splinter used to tell his children growing up, but they had never really understood his words until that night. The night they lost everything._

 _It had been a year since the final battle with Oroku Saki, where Leonardo had taken the Shredder down by himself in order to save his siblings. Leo made sure the evil man was dead before freeing his brothers and sister, and after they had gone home with happiness in their hearts. The Shredder was dead and the Foot clan was no more. Everything would be okay._

 _If only they had known how wrong they were._

 _Karai's heart was filled with hate after the death of her father. The man who had raised her and taught her everything there was to know. The man who read her bedtime stories and made sure the monsters wouldn't come to get her in the middle of the night._

 _Karai mourned her deceased father and swore revenge on those cursed turtles. She would make them pay._

 _So day by day she slowly built the Foot clan up until she had her entire empire back again at her beck and call. Karai had her Foot ninja scour every inch of New York, aboveground and in the sewers. Sure, it took a while, but a couple of her ninja reported seeing a mutant in the sewers one day, and Karai smiled because she would finally have her revenge._

 _It was a normal night for the Hamato family, but Leo had a bad feeling stirring inside of him. He couldn't tell why, however. It was only when Donatello rushed out of his lab in a panic that Leo knew his feeling was justified._

" _The security wire was tripped," Donnie reported, eyes wide._

" _Let's go check it out," Leo said. He gathered up Raph, leaving Venus and Michelangelo at home to hold down the fort._

 _It surprised Leo when he encountered a lone Foot ninja in the sewers. He was so sure they had taken every part of that damned clan out. Raph merely laughed and knocked the ninja out, but stepped back in confusion when a metal tube fell out of the ninja's grip and fell to the ground._

" _What the hell is that?" Raph looked to Donnie, but his brainy brother looked equally confused._

" _I… I'm not-" before Donnie could finish his sentence, the tube started to emit a type of gas._

" _Guys, get back!" Leo ordered, and the three turtles took off running towards the lair. Gas started to fill the sewers, and Donnie could only hope that Mikey and Venus would barricade themselves in his lab._

 _But that was too much to ask._

 _They did make it to the lair, but it was a second too late. Venus was standing outside the lair, screaming, tugging at Master Splinter's limp form, trying to get him out of the collapsed lair. The lair was blown up and set on fire. Mikey was nowhere in sight, and Leo had a very bad feeling that Mikey hadn't made it out._

 _The gas started to choke them, and Donnie fell to the ground first, knocked out cold. As black dots appeared in Leo's vision he could see dozen's on Foot ninja with gas masks on, grabbing at his brothers and sister. They paid no mind to Master Splinter's body, which wasn't moving._

 _Master Splinter was dead. There was no doubt about it. Even worse, Mikey's body was inside the lair, crushed by stone and slowly burning._

 _It was over._

 _The Foot ninja took the four remaining turtles back to their base, locking them up in the dungeon's, feeding them enough to keep them alive. Torture was a part of their daily schedules. Two years after they were captured, Venus was sent to God knows where. Three months later, Donnie was taken too, and Leo couldn't forget the screams as his little brother was dragged out of the chamber, begging for his older brothers to save him._

 _They never saw Venus or Donnie again._

 _Leo and Raph remained in Karai's grasp for twenty years, just getting by. They were reduced to nothing, each begging the other to hold on for a little longer._

 _Leo would never forgive Karai. His immediate younger brother was rocking himself back and forth every day, no hope left in his eyes. Raph didn't have the strength to be angry anymore. Donnie and Venus were gone, and Leo had no way of telling if his siblings were still alive anymore._

 _Michelangelo was dead. His poor, sweet, youngest brother was dead, and he had most likely died alone in the flames. Many a night Leo would find himself thinking of the orange banded turtle, remembering the light in his eyes before reminding himself that those eyes were forever closed._

 _Leonardo would never forgive._

 **Hello, everyone! I've decided to start this story, and hopefully, it'll turn out decent. Anyways, this is the prologue, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the story itself.**

 **I'll try to update every Friday, but knowing me, I might fall off the ball. But if you end up kind of liking this fic, just keep in mind that reviews motivate me to update.**

 **See you next week!**


	2. Chapter One

If anyone had told Scout how big the Foot clan base had gotten in the past two years, she would have laughed and called them crazy. After all, when she had last visited New York the Foot was half the size it was now. They must be recruiting by the minute.

It wasn't like Scout wanted to be here. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Seriously, this place was all work and no fun. She would never survive if she was a Foot ninja. Yet here she was, following Emiri down a dark hallway with Miles taking up the rear.

The new Foot base was bigger than it had ever been. At least, that's what Sensei told them, and Scout was rather inclined to agree with him. It's like they added a new floor every day. Everywhere you turned you could see dark, old paintings. There were 347 in the lobby, Miles had told Scout a little while back. Yes, this place was so boring that Miles was _counting paintings._

They came to a staircase that went even further down, and when the came to the bottom they were greeted with a giant pair of evil looking double doors.

"Here we are," Emiri said with a smirk. "They're right inside."

"Perfect," Scout grinned, stepping forward. "I can't wait to get my long awaited revenge for my mother."

"Don't worry, Ms. Morrison," Emiri promised. "You two will have a great time. They'll be more than happy to comply."

Emiri opened the door, and they were greeted with another dark hallway, but this one had rooms with steel bars. Emiri stepped aside, allowing Scout and Miles to enter first, but quickly took the lead again. One of her traits. She always had to one-up you.

"They should be right… about… here!" Emiri pointed to two cells, one on the left and one on the right. Scout peered into the cage on the left to see a mutant turtle sitting on the floor, chains holding him to the wall. He looked up as we approached, but his eyes held no fear. He had seen too much. A blue mask was discarded on the floor beside him, looking worn out and dirty.

"That's Leonardo," Emiri said, pointing to the one looking at others. She turned to the cage on the right. "And that's Raphael."

We turned to see another turtle, but his mask was on his face. Unlike Leonardo, Raphael had an angry glint in his eyes, daring you to step forward. But that was as far as it got, as the turtle knew he couldn't do anything to stop the pain that was soon to come.

"Will he give us any trouble?" Miles asked Emiri, glancing at the red turtle.

"No, he won't," Emiri said, giving Raphael a pointed look. "Or else there will be hell to pay."

"Don't you worry, ma'am, we'll take care of the hell part," Miles grinned, picking up a knife.

"Then I shall leave you," Emiri smiled and bowed in respect. They bowed back, and she left, leaving us alone with the two turtles. Surprisingly, the other cells in this corridor were empty.

"Alright, Scout, let's have some fun," Miles picked up two twin katana and tossed them to Scout. Scout caught them with ease, turning to Leonardo's cage.

"Revenge is sweet…" Scout gave an evil grin as she opened up Leonardo's cage door. "I'll torture you with the same blade you killed our mother with."

The turtle said nothing, just blankly stared at them. Scout raised the sword, ready to strike with all of her might.

"Leo, NO!" Scout heard Raphael cry. Leonardo didn't even flinch as Scout brought the sword down, only closing his eyes and waiting for death.

However, no pain came, and Leonardo opened his eyes to see Scout still standing over him, his chains that kept him bound to the wall cut in half.

"What...?" Leonardo frowned as he lifted his arms that still had the cuffs rubbing against his green skin. Scout gave a smile before dropping the katana so they landed right next to Leonardo.

"You might need these," Scout said quietly. "Miles, hurry up."

"I'm doing my best," Miles snapped. Scout looked over to see Miles struggling to cut Raphael's chains.

"Do better," Scout sighed with an eye roll. "Luke'll kill us if we're not back in ten minutes."

"Wait…" Leonardo was fumbling for words. "I… I don't understand."

"That makes two of us," Scout sighed as the knelt down in front of the turtle. "Are you able to walk?"

"I… I think so," Leonardo looked at his legs, using the wall to help himself get off the floor. Scout quickly came to his aid and put his arm over her shoulder, supporting some of his weight- or, as much as she could anyway. The turtle was heavy, but he was frail as well, weak and older, which was to be expected if you've been living in a cage for a large portion of your life. Scout bent down to pick up the blue mask, stopping to hand it to Leonardo.

"Scout, we need to go," Miles frowned, glancing at his watch. Raphael was leaning on the wall behind him, looking confused and bewildered.

"I thought you wanted to kill us," Leonardo frowned. "Why are you helping us?"

"Listen, man, I promise we'll explain everything later, but for now we need to focus on getting out of here," Miles had twin sai in his hands, and handed them to Raphael. Raphael stared at the weapons for a moment, and Scout concluded that it must've been a long time since he had held his sai.

How long exactly had it been since these turtles had seen the light of day?

"Scout, you lead the way," Miles ordered. "I'll take the rear."

"Got it," Scout nodded. We slowly started to move through the chambers, Leonardo leaning heavily on Raphael. Miles followed up, his ninjato sword held out in front of him. Scout took her own ninjato sword and went on ahead, making sure there were no stray Foot ninjas walking around.

Once the group made it out of the dungeons, they started the long trek up the stairs, and Scout was honestly worried the two turtles wouldn't be able to make it, but they had newfound determination in their eyes and they climbed all the way to the top. At the top of the staircase was a single Foot ninja, but Scout managed to knock him out with the hilt of her sword before the ninja could raise any alarms.

"I hear more of them coming," Miles hissed from behind. "We have to get to the elevator, and fast."

Sure enough, Scout could hear the footsteps of Foot ninja's approaching the corridor they were currently in. Scout quickened her pace, glancing back to see if Leonardo and Raphael were keeping up. They were.

"Hey! They're getting away with the prisoners!" A voice yelled, and Scout groaned in annoyance. She darted past Leonardo and Raphael to stand at Miles' side, tightening the grip on her sword. A group of about two dozen Foot ninja was rushing towards them, and Scout realized with a heavy heart that they wouldn't be able to outrun them. At least, the weakened turtles couldn't. Without Leonardo and Raphael, they would have already gotten out of the building, but they couldn't give up now.

"You take left, I'll take right," Scout muttered to Miles. Miles nodded and sprung into action, knocking down Foot ninjas like a bowling ball.

Scout herself raced over to the right side of the large hallway and kicked a Foot ninja right in the stomach, forcing him into another ninja behind him and effectively taking them both out. She then leaped did a front flip, landing behind a ninja and sweeping his legs out from under him, and the ninja crashed to the floor. Scout winced as she heard the ninja's head make contact with the metal floor, but she honestly didn't have much sympathy.

Afterall, Scout and her siblings were raised to have little sympathy for the enemy.

Scout continued to throw punches and kicking, using the hilt of her sword to hit a ninja square in the forehead. She jumped up in the air and did a roundhouse kick, taking down two ninjas at once. Scout looked over at Miles, who didn't look like he was having much trouble. At first, he was smirking, but his eyes shifted to look at something behind her and his smirk disappeared.

"Scout, behind you!" Miles shouted, knocking a ninja down to the ground. Scout turned around with wide eyes to see a ninja about to literally slice her head off, but he was impaled by another sword and fell to the ground, the sword clattering to the floor.

Leonardo pulled the sword out of the dying ninja's body, giving Scout a small smile.

"Thought I would help you out," he explained.

"Thanks," Scout grinned. He nodded, and they quickly got back to business, Leonardo jumping into the battle to fight beside Scout. She peeked over at Miles to see Raphael slashing and stabbing ninja's with his sai, a grand smile present on his face. Damn, it would suck to get on _his_ bad side.

Scout and Miles came together, taking out the last ninja standing together by Scout kicking him into Miles and Miles throwing the ninja into the wall. The ninja fell to the floor, and Scout and Miles reflected for a moment on what had just happened.

"Okay, we need to go," Miles started towards the elevator that was at the end of the hallway. "More of them will be coming soon."

"You and your friend fight well," Leonardo commented to Scout as they jogged down the hallway side by side. Raphael was in the middle, and Miles was in the lead.

"You guys were pretty good as well," Scout smiled. "You saved my life back there."

"It's what we do," Leonardo said. A dark look gathered in his eyes and he looked down at the ground. "At least, it's what we used to do."

Miles reached the elevator and jabbed the down button, hitting it another four times impatiently. Scout heard more noise and cursed, holding her sword in front of her.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Miles cried, hitting the button again. "Hurry up!"

"Stop right there!" A Foot ninja yelled, the group of ninjas getting nearer. Just as Scout was ready to fight some more, the elevator doors opened and Miles rushed inside, waiting until the turtles and Scout were inside before hitting the "close door" button. The lead Foot ninja broke into a dead run, but just as the ninja was about to jump inside the elevator the doors closed, leaving the Foot ninja behind.

"Thank God," Miles breathed a sigh of relief, slumping against the elevator wall as the elevator made it's way down to the ground floor. Scout raised her arm to give Miles a high five.

"I'll message Luke and tell him we're almost out," Scout said, pulling out a small, beat up flip phone. Scout hit the keys on the phone quickly, periodically checking to see how much time they had left. Just as they hit the fourth floor Scout put her phone away, readying her sword.

Level… three…

Level… two…

Level… one…

The doors opened, and Scout peeked at the large lobby and was surprised to see that nobody was present, save for the few Foot ninja hanging around.

"Where'd everybody go?" Miles whispered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No clue," Scout whispered back.

"Let's go… now!" Miles leaped out of the elevator, busying himself with taking the three or four Foot ninja's out while Scout stayed behind with Leonardo and Raphael, helping their small, weakened forms across the lobby. Once the coast was clear, Miles grabbed a small device out of his pocket, punched in some numbers, and tossed it onto the floor away from the doors. With that Miles and Scout raced out of the building with the turtles in tow and all four ninjas started to run across the rather large parking lot. At the end, a running car was parked, and the front seat opened and a boy around the age of Scout and Miles stepped out, a stern look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Luke, open the trunk!" Miles shouted, sprinting ahead of Scout and the turtles. Luke rolled his eyes but did what Miles asked, opening the trunk. When they reached the car, Luke and Miles helped Leonardo and Raphael climb into the trunk, while Scout stood on the lookout for Foot ninja.

Luke came around to where she stood.

"They're secured," Luke said. "Get into the back seat; Miles called shotgun."

Scout nodded and started for the car when Luke spoke again.

"Hey, weren't you guys gonna bl-" Luke was cut off by a large explosion from the Foot Clan tower, turning a good six or seven floors into pure rubble. "And there it is," Luke smirked and rushed to the front seat of the car while Scout climbed into the back seat. Scout could see dozens upon dozens of Foot ninja flooding out the building, pointing at their car and racing towards them, and Scout swore she saw the Emiri's livid form standing in the crowd.

Luke stepped on the gas, and he gave one last look before speeding into the dark, empty streets of what was left of New York.

* * *

 **Okay, so this happened. Look, I know it looks weird and shit but I swear it'll start to pick up. Basically, Scout and Miles are my OC's and the main characters of this story. I promise there's a reason for them existing. Just bear with me.**

 **This chapter was told in Scout's point of view. The next chapter will be told in Miles' point of view, and it'll switch off throughout the story.**

 **I have big plans for this story, and I'm really hoping to get it to twenty-something chapters. So please try and stick with it if you're interested and leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter Two

If someone were to ask Miles to describe Luke in three words, he would have to say stern, paranoid, and calculating. Of course, Luke himself wouldn't admit it, and to be fair Miles and Scout were both very prone to exaggerating, but those three words are words others would use as well. It wasn't Luke's fault, but Miles (usually) only spoke the truth, and the truth was that Luke was a worrywart.

Luke had neat blond hair and sky blue eyes that were always cool and watchful, which made it hard for Miles and Scout to get away with a lot of their tricks. He was lean and muscular, which was a result of his constant workouts that he was trying to get Miles to do. Even the way he drove the crappy van that Scout had hot wired earlier reflected who he was, as his eyes were always darting about, searching for potential trouble.

Luke was quiet when he was upset, and seeing as he hadn't said a word since they left the Foot base, Miles was kind of regretting calling shotgun. Miles nervously glanced at the older boy every once and awhile, waiting for him to speak up. Scout was in the seat directly behind Luke, so Miles could see her avoiding Luke's eyes by looking out the window- not that there was anything to look at.

"You were inside the Foot base for an hour," Luke finally spoke, his eyes trained on the road ahead.

"Sorry about that," Miles rolled his eyes sarcastically. "We were only infiltrating the _Foot clan base."_

"And your point is?" Luke frowned.

"It took a long time to find Emiri," Scout said from the back seat, and Miles could see Luke's face harden at the mention of Emiri. "She's a busy chick." Luke was about to say something else, probably something along the lines about how they needed to be more urgent, and Miles knew he needed to change the subject and _fast._

"Hey, you guys, we haven't introduced ourselves!" Scout cut Luke off, and Miles was glad she had the same idea. Luke looked frustrated, but once he realized that Scout was right, he sighed and nodded his head.

"You're right, Scout," Luke said. He looked into his rearview mirror to make eye contact with the two mutant turtles sitting in the trunk. "I'm Luke, and that's Scout and Miles, my little brother and sister."

"Sorry if we made you think we were gonna kill you," Scout twisted around in her seat to look at the turtles.

"Yeah, sorry," Miles agreed. "We had to make it look real to make sure Emiri didn't get suspicious."

"You two sure are good at acting," the turtle with the blue mask smiled. "I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."

"I'm Raphael," the red turtle said gruffly. "Call me Raph."

"Cool," Scout was practically beaming. "We kind of picked up your names from Emiri, but it doesn't hurt to formally introduce yourself."

"Same with you," Leo nodded.

Scout looked like she was going to ask questions, but Luke was quick to put a stop to it.

"We'll talk more when we get home," Luke told the turtles, giving Scout a pointed look. Scout blushed and shut her mouth.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, which was odd because Miles and Scout would usually start talking about anything and everything on car rides, but they didn't, and soon Luke pulled up to a dark, abandoned warehouse that was located at the edge of Manhattan. From the outside, it looked like the rest of the city- an old, crumbling building that could collapse at any moment, but the inside had been fixed up quite nicely.

There was a kitchen with an old fridge, table, and chairs, and it was connected to the living room, which had a couch and two to four chairs that weren't matching but served the purpose. You could climb the stairs, which were surrounded by old boxes, to get to the upper floor where a bunch of rooms that were turned into bedrooms were located.

Miles hopped out of the car, coming around to the back of the car to open the trunk and help Leo and Raph inside. Leo had obviously taken the most hits in his time with the Foot, and he was beaten up and bruised with scars to prove it. Raph was the same, but he seemed like the kind of guy to fight back, which probably didn't help them out in the long run.

Luke and Miles helped them inside where Scout was waiting with a kettle set to boil on the stove. Leo and Raph were helped onto the couch, and Miles was honestly expecting for the crappy old couch to give out under their weight. Luke went back outside to pull the van into the makeshift garage, and feeling awkward being left alone with the two unknown turtles, Miles wandered into the kitchen where Scout was.

"Today was fun," Miles grinned, leaning against the counters.

"Yeah," Scout agreed. "We've never done something like that."

Scout and Miles had been raised in Columbia with their siblings, and since they lived an hour away from the closest civilization, they didn't get to interact with other humans as much. It was an okay price to pay, however, and Miles would never give up the rolling hills and the large trees that they loved to play in growing up. They had had a nice little house that had been abandoned by a human, and once their sensei deemed it safe, Miles and his siblings would go out and explore.

In fact, one of Miles' favorite memories was when they built a large treehouse with Luke and their younger siblings all by themselves. It ended up looking decent, and rightfully so, as they literally spent weeks working on it. Well, Luke, Scout, and Miles had spent weeks working on it. Hailey and Grayson usually just helped out by bringing them tools and snacks.

Scout grabbed two mugs out of the cupboards and poured tea up to the rim of the mugs. She grabbed the mugs and left the kitchen, and Miles had nothing to do but follow her. Scout gave Leo and Raph a mug, Leo murmuring his thanks as he took it into his three fingered hands.

Luke entered the warehouse and disappeared into the kitchen, coming back out a minute later with three plastic water bottles in his hands. He tossed one to Miles, another to Scout, and opened the third one and took a drink before sitting down in an armchair. Scout lowers herself into a chair and Miles plopped into a seat next to her, ready for the discussion Luke was likely to begin at any moment.

"You must have been in Karai's clutches for a long time," Luke observed, eyeing Raphael's scars. "How long, exactly?"

"Twenty years, give or take," Leo answered. "We lost track of time, sitting in that dark and cold dungeon." Luke nodded at his response.

"Why were you captured?" Miles asked, ignoring Luke's shut-up-and-let-me-handle-this look.

"It's a long story," Leonardo sighed. "A long time ago, when New York wasn't in shambles, we lived in the sewers with…" he faltered and trained his eyes on the wall behind Luke. "with our siblings and father."

"You lived in the sewers?" Scout exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. Luke looked ready to set both Scout and Miles upstairs and out of sight. "That's horrid!"

"Eh, it wasn't that bad once you got used to it," Raph shrugged. "The smell kind of went away over time."

"Back then, Karai wasn't the leader of the Foot clan. Her father, the Shredder, was, and we would constantly fight him, only for him to find a way to return," Leo continued. "But we managed to kill him for good, and Karai… she swore revenge."

"She ambushed our lair a year later," Raph said, fiddling with one of his sai as if he had never seen them before. Miles had a sad feeling that Raph hadn't held his precious weapons in his hands for a _long_ time, and Miles hated to think what would happen if he lost his ninjato. Their sensei had taught them that your weapon, over time, becomes a part of you. "She caught us."

"Not all of us," Leo's eyes were full of pain.

Luke leaned forward in his chair.

"Who didn't get caught?" Luke asked, and Miles thought it was very unlike his brother to let curiosity win over sensitivity.

"Our sensei," Leo answered, "and our youngest brother, Mikey."

"Short for Michelangelo," Raph added. Miles saw Luke's eyes widen by a fraction, but if Scout saw it, she didn't mention it. "He died when they blew up the lair."

"That's awful," Scout reflected quietly, and for once, Miles couldn't tell what his sister was thinking.

"It is," Leonardo agreed.

"What about your other siblings?" Luke asked, and Leo looked up with a hint of suspicion in his expression.

"How do you know we have other siblings?" Leo frowned. Luke seemed to freeze for a split second, and Miles bit his lip. Once Luke recovered he relaxed his body and shrugged it off.

"We heard Emiri mention there were other turtles," Luke answered.

"Oh," Leo nodded his head, but the suspicion didn't go away just yet. "Venus De Milo and Donatello… they were taken away years ago. We have no idea if they're even alive…"

"We can take care of that," Scout spoke up, and the attention was shifted towards her.

"Take care of what?" Raph looked mildly confused.

"Finding your siblings," Scout told him as if it was obvious. "We'll get back to you by tonight." Leo opened his mouth to say something, but Luke beat the blue banded turtle to it.

"If there's one thing Scout and Miles are good at, it's hacking," Luke said with a half smirk.

"Hey, we're good at other things," Miles protested. "Like… okay, fine. But we're decent hackers. Hey Scout, remember that one time we hacked into the site for Fox news?"

"Yeah, I do," Scout nodded with a frown. "It should've been fun, but anything we posted looked like the regular bullshit they post, so…"

"We would be sincerely grateful for your help," Leonardo bowed his head. "Although we are already in your debt because you broke us out of Karai's grasp."

"It's all good," Miles waved Leo's words away. "We had fun being undercover. We've never done that before, you know."

"Once we find out the status of your siblings, we'll do our best to find them," Luke said, and this seemed to surprise them.

"You sure?" Raph frowned. "Kid, this isn't your fight; we can handle it."

"You're wrong," Luke said with a calm expression, leaning forward. "This _is_ our fight. It's always been our fight."

"How so?" Leonardo was the one asking the questions now. "You can't be over the age of twenty."

"We came to New York a few months ago with the sole intent of taking the Foot clan down," Luke said. "This place means a lot to our Sensei, so he sent us to do the job."

Miles was sure Leo and Raph both had dozens upon dozens of questions, but Luke stood up before any could be asked.

"Miles, Scout, go work on locating the remaining turtles," Luke ordered. "I'll show our new friends their rooms."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Miles saluted his brother with two fingers. He jumped up from his chair and raced up the old creaky stairs, Scout on his heals. Miles made a pit stop into his own room to grab his notebook and laptop, then closing the door and heading over to Scout's room. Scout was already sitting in her office chair, typing away at her computer. Miles settled down onto her bed, opening his laptop and pulling up a web browser.

"Luke's on the edge," Scout said after a minute of silence. "He's been acting weird ever since we rescued Leo and Raph."

"Yeah, I know," Miles sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's not good with new people. Or turtles, for that matter."

"I can't even imagine being stuck in a dungeon for twenty years," Scout murmured. "That's such a _long_ time…"

"I can't either," Miles agreed quietly. "Like… they were in a cage for the number of years that we've been _alive,_ Scout."

"Miles!" Scout's head snapped up, discarding their discussion. "I found something. It's a report from eighteen years ago listed in the Foot's database."

"And?" Miles looked up from his computer screen just in time to see Scout's face fall.

"I found Venus De Milo," Scout said in a low voice. "She's all the way across the state…"

"You're gonna have to give me more info, sis," Miles pressed impatiently.

"So, listen to this. Apparently, Karai has secret places where she keeps different things. Like, she has the big and mighty tower, and then she has… more secret places, and if I'm right, Donatello's being held in one of these places as well," Scout explained, avoiding the fact that Donatello might not even be alive anymore. "Venus is being most likely being held in an underground prison where they keep more dangerous threats."

"If Venus De Milo is being kept there, why weren't the other turtles put there as well?" Miles frowned. Nothing added up.

"I don't know," Scout admitted, looking back up at Miles. "What I _can_ find out is where they're holding Donatello."

Miles looked down at his computer again, countless questions swirling in his brain. Why was Luke acting weird? How were they going to infiltrate Foot clan territory- _again?_ Were Donatello and Venus De Milo still alive? Why were _they_ taken away but Leonardo and Raphael weren't?

Miles had a lot of questions, but the only thing he could do for the time being was to search for the answers.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Here's the second chapter, told from Miles' point of view. The chapters will switch off.**

 **Remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll update. I know it doesn't look very good now but I have good plans for this fic. I know the OC's aren't the best thing to read but I promise they're there for a reason.**

 **See you later!**


End file.
